


Tender loving care

by dmichelle312



Series: Immortal Husbands and Domestic Malec [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Boys In Love, Bubble Bath, Caring Magnus Bane, Chicken Soup, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, LLF Comment Project, M/M, Magnus is a good boyfriend, Magnus taking care of Alec, Malec, Sick Alec Lightwood, Sickfic, Tea, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmichelle312/pseuds/dmichelle312
Summary: Alec is sick and Magnus take care of him. Another domestic Malec fanfic. This one also happens to be my first sickfic.





	Tender loving care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erin Silverlight-Rey (SilverMillenium_QueenNeptune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMillenium_QueenNeptune/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Shadowhunter Chronicles or any of the character.

Magnus went home after a hard day at work and a particularly difficult client. The last few hours had been tough and he was glad he was going home to his loving boyfriend. He closed the door behind him.

"Darling, I'm home!", he shouted, as he came inside the home.

The Warlock hanged his coat on the waiting hook by the front door.

"Alexander?", he called.

Magnus heard coughing and whimpering, then vomiting and more coughing. He ran to the bathroom and found Alec.

"Oh, Alexander", Magnus said with compassion, his eyes filled wit concern.

Magnus knelt on the floor and put a comforting hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. Alec doubled over the toilet and threw up sour bile as tears streamed down his face. Magnus placed a hand on Alec's back and softly rubbed small circles on his back to confort him. Alec turned to Magnus.

"I'm happy to see you Magnus. But I think I'm sick", Alec said.

"What are your symptoms?", Magnus asked, stroking his hair.

Alec leaned into his boyfriend's touch, closed his eyes, and sighed in contentment.

"Coughing, sore throat, stuffy and runny nose, sneezing, and apparently puking my guts out once in a while", Alec said.

"You have a cold, Alexander", Magnus explained.

"That's what I thought", Alec replied.

"Don't worry, my love, I'm going to take good care of you. This Warlock is going to give you some TLC", Magnus added, gently stroking Alec's face.

"Magnus...", Alec started.

"Shhh, please, let me do this, Darling", Magnus pleaded.

Alec didn't have the energy to argue and deep down he wanted to let Magnus take care of him. He nodded.

Magnus smiled.

"I'm going to draw you a warm bath, and make you some soup", the Warlock said.

"That's nice", Alec replied with a small smile.

"And if that's not enough, I'll make you a potion, only to relieve your congestion. I will treat your symptoms, but I will not use magic to heal you from a cold, because it's important that you build an immunity. I know Nephilim are more resistant to those diseases than Mundanes, but letting you build a better immunity is the best course of action", Magnus added.

Magnus snapped his fingers and drew a warm bath for Alec, then he helped the Shadowhunter out of his clothes.

"I added some bubble bath. Made from Canada Balsam Fir gum, Abies Balsamea, a natural remedy traditionally used to treat colds. Balsam Fir essential oil can be used to treat; sinus infections, throat infections, cough or cold, bronchitis, asthma, fatigue, arthritis, inflammation, urinary tract infection, sciatica, muscular pain, and depression. It can be directly inhaled, applied topically, diffused, or used as a dietary supplement. And did you know that the Fir tree is the most commonly used type of Christmas tree?", Magnus said.

"Your knowledge of these things is impressive, Magnus. One of those things I love so much about you is that thanks to you I learn something new everyday", Alec replied with a smile.

Magnus helped him into the tub.

"Relax, soak, wash. Take as much time as you need. I'm going to go and get started on making soup", Magnus said with tenderness, giving him a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you, Magnus", Alec said, his eyes shining with gratitude, pressing Magnus' hand affectionately in his own.

"You're welcome, sweetheart", Magnus replied.

Magnus left the bathroom and went to the kitchen. He sat at the table and cut carrot, celery and onion for the soup. He threw them in a cooking pot and added chicken broth. He put a few chicken legs in another cooking pot and filled the pot with water to boil them. He did the same thing with the pasta.

When Alec came out of the bathroom dressed in the pyjamas Magnus left there for him, Magnus went to him.

"It'll still take a little while before the soup is ready, about twenty minutes and then I'll only have to cut and add the chicken and add the pasta. It shouldn't be long now. In the meantime, you can sit on the sofa in the living room and watch TV or continue to read the book you started and left on the coffee table", Magnus said.

He made sure Alec was comfortable and magicked a blanket from the bedroom for him, then he went back to the kitchen. After a while, he cut and added the chicken, then he added the pasta, some black pepper and some parsley. He filled two bowls and grabbed two spoons. He magicked the bowls and spoons and they appeared on the coffee table. He joined Alec in the living room.

"Here is your bowl of chicken noodle soup, sweetheart", Magnus said with a smile.

Alec thanked him.

"I made it myself. I made a big batch of soup and I'll have a bowl myself. I put the leftovers in the fridge. I can warm them up for you later, considering that's pretty much the only thing you'll be able to eat during the next two or three days because of your sore throat and your congestion. Fortunately, this chicken noodle soup is healthy and full of nutrients. Chicken is full of proteins, vegetables are full of vitamins, black pepper is anti-bacterial and anti-inflammatory, and warm broth or fluid helps relieve congestion. So homemade chicken noodle soup is healthy food full of good things and nutrients, just what you need", Magnus added.

"What would I do without you?", Alec replied with an affectionate smile.

Alec put a spoonful of soup into his mouth. He closed his eyes and savored it, finding the taste delicious, feeling the warmth of the soup comforting and a little energizing. He sighed in contentment.

"This is great, Magnus", he said.

"I'm glad you like my cooking", replied Magnus with a smile.

"Everything you make is delicious and thanks to you, I have discovered the joys of cooking and I have learned how to cook various dishes", Alec said.

Alec looked at his Warlock, his eyes shining with love and tenderness.

"Like I said earlier, thanks to you, darling, I learn new things everyday. And I'm so grateful for that, love", Alec added.

Magnus looked surprised.

"Did you just call me...?", Magnus started.

"Pet names? Yes. I did. Is that okay if I do that too?", Alec asked.

Magnus tenderly hugged him.

"Oh sweetheart, of course it's okay. It's more than okay. You don't have to call me pet names, it's okay if you do, and it's okay if you don't. But growing more confident and doing things like calling me pet names or borrowing my nail polish is more than okay", Magnus replied.

Alec relaxed and looked Magnus in the eyes.

"Okay", he said.

"Okay?", Magnus asked.

"Yeah. Okay", Alec replied.

Magnus took Alec's hands into his own and smiled.

They ate the rest of their soup in silence. When they were done, Magnus put the bowls and spoons away.

"I'll be back in a minute", Magnus said.

Chairman Meow jumped on the sofa and curled up on Alec's lap purring, attempting to comfort the sick man.

When Magnus came back he was holding a mug and he put it on the coffee table.

"It's for you, Alexander, darling", Magnus said.

"What is it, Magnus?", Alec asked.

"That, Alexander, is lemon and honey tea. Well, they call it tea, but it's not tea. Not really. Strictly speaking there's no "tea" in the tea. It's just honey, lemon juice, and hot water. You know, lemons are loaded with vitamic C, they have been known to help the body fight flu, decrease cold symptoms, and reduce phlegm. Honey contains vitamin C and folate which can help soothe the back of the throat which can become irritated from coughing. This lemon and honey "tea" will help you feel better", Magnus explained.

"Thanks, Mags", Alec said.

"You're welcome", Magnus replied.

They snuggled on the sofa and watched a movie together, and Alec sipped his "tea". Chairman Meow was curled up on the sofa in between them.

When the credits rolled, the Warlock noticed that his Shadowhunter was drifting off.

"You're falling asleep, Alexander. Come on, let's go to bed", Magnus said.

Magnus helped Alec to his feet, gently guided him to the bedroom, helped him climb into bed and under the covers.

"I love you, Alexander", Magnus said.

"Love you too, sweetheart", Alec replied sleepily with a happy smile.

"Sweet dreams, Alexander", the Warlock said to his Shadowhunter.

"Sweet dreams to you too", the Shadowhunter said to his Warlock.

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

\- End -

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said before, I'm going to write more fanfics like this one in the upcoming months. If you want to be notified when I post new works, subscribe to me. :)
> 
> Also, see this:
> 
> https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject
> 
> \-----------------------
> 
> Healing properties of chicken noodle soup (copy and paste into your browser):
> 
> https://well.blogs.nytimes.com/2007/10/12/the-science-of-chicken-soup/
> 
> https://www.dailymail.co.uk/health/article-3371839/Why-chicken-soup-really-help-cure-cold-Comforting-broth-clears-congestion-helps-immune-fight-infection.html
> 
> https://www.thedailymeal.com/healthy-eating/real-reason-why-chicken-noodle-soup-makes-you-feel-better
> 
> https://www.spoonfulofcomfort.com/why-chicken-soup-makes-us-feel-better/
> 
> https://www.sharecare.com/health/cold-and-flu/why-chicken-soup-have-cold
> 
> http://theconversation.com/can-chicken-soup-really-cure-body-and-soul-52357
> 
> http://chetday.com/coldfluremedy.htm
> 
> http://www.dailymail.co.uk/health/article-2252167/Souper-broth-An-old-wives-tale-No-chicken-soup-really-CAN-fight-cold-say-scientists.html
> 
> https://share.upmc.com/2014/02/chicken-noodle-soup-when-sick/


End file.
